


A Kissmas Miracle

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Mistletoe, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, idiot!lance, oblivious!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance wants Keith to teach him how to kiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first voltron fic!!!! Hi!!! I haven't written in years, for any fandom, and this fic is unbetaed and written at some ungodly hour of the morning, so
> 
> Apologies in advance for:
> 
> Cliches  
> Bad writing in general   
> Typos  
> Plot holes

The week before Christmas, Lance and Hunk went a little crazy. Pidge and Keith could only watch helplessly as the Castle was transformed into a mass of bows, tacky wall decals, glitter, and...mistletoe.

"Is this really necessary?" Keith asked sourly, holding up a piece of mistletoe between his thumb and forefinger, like it was diseased, waving it in Lance's face. Pidge nodded in agreement, and both of them looked over to Shiro for support, but he only dreamily gazed at Matt. "He's not going to kiss you like this Shiro, give it up," Keith snarled, throwing the plant at the Black Paladin, storming off angrily.

~~~~

"Why are you so upset about the mistletoe?" Lance asked one day, when they were both sitting in the kitchen alone. "Are you like, worried about kissing?" His eyes widened, and he slammed both of his hands down on the table. "Oh my god, are you worried because it would be your first kiss?!"

"What?! No!" Keith spluttered. "Of course I've kissed someone already!"

"It's okay, Keith. I haven't either," Lance continued, ignoring Keith.

"No, Lance, I'm perfectly serious right now. I don't care about that, it's not exactly like I'm a virgin or anything," he rolled his eyes, not expecting Lance's eyes to get even bigger, or for him to fall out of his chair.

"WHAT?!!" Lance shrieked, and Keith winced at the sound. "When did you...y'know...," he awkwardly made a rude gesture that made Keith blush and slap his hands. "You lived in the desert for a year, dude, how is that possible?!"

"I went into town occasionally, Lance," Keith rolled his eyes again. He did that a lot around Lance.

"Wow. Another thing you beat me at," Lance groaned, counting off on his fingers, "You're a better pilot, you have better eyebrows, you run faster, you're more ripped than me, you've already kissed someone, you've already done the _nasty-"_

"Oh my god, Lance, shut up shut up shut up," Keith begged, hiding his face in his hands.

"So, like, you know how to kiss and everything," Lance said, conversationally.

"Yes," Keith sighed, suddenly feeling very tired. "I do."

"Okay, wow. I thought we were all in the same boat here," Lance mused, looking up at Keith's questioning noise. "I mean, I thought we were both worried about kissing badly," he shrugged, cheeks going a little pink as he looked away, suddenly very vulnerable. It was cute.

"Um. Are you asking me to...?" Keith didn't know what to say, and he definitely didn't know why he said _that._

"What? No!" Lance squeaked, going even more red. "Are you, like...offering?"

"I mean...if you wanted me to, I could. Teach you. Nevermind, forget it-"

"No! Wait, could you? Because, like, what if I get to finally kiss Allura and I do it wrong and I mess up my only chance-" Lance rambled, and Keith blocked him out to properly think about what he was doing. He liked Lance. He knew this. Lance liked Allura. They both knew this. Lance was only asking Keith to kiss him, to be his _first kiss,_ because he wanted to kiss Allura, and this was a terrible idea.

However, Keith was an idiot and liked to torture himself for some reason. "Lance, shut up. Relax. I can't kiss you if you're talking." That shut him up real quick, and once again Keith knew he should stop and didn't anyway.

"Just...come closer, okay?" He put his hand on Lance's waist, drawing him a little closer and trying to ease the tensions in his gut. This was fine. They'd be fine. "So when you kiss someone, you just kind of..."

Lance was watching his every move, wide eyed, fingers gently curling in Keith's shirt. Could he feel Keith's racing heartbeat? Could he tell how terrified and gone for him Keith was?

"Keith, just kiss me, I can learn better if you show me," he said irritably, tugging on Keith's shirt a little. Keith nodded and leaned in, finally closing the distance between them and kissing Lance. The kiss was short, more a press of lips than anything, before Keith pulled away, pushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Okay, so you basically do that, but...more, like-" Keith made a frustrated noise, not sure how to describe it, before sighing and pulling Lance in once again, showing him exactly what he meant. This kiss was chaste and sweet, but it was longer than the last one, and their lips moved this time. Keith tilted his head to give them a better angle, trying to focus on kissing well so that Lance knew how to do it, and not get lost in the sensation instead.

They finally broke apart a while later, both a little out of breath, and neither wanted to look the other in the eye.

"Um, show me how to French kiss," Lance said, shakily, embarrassed, and Keith felt a flash of heat go through him. This was because he wanted to be able to french kiss hot girls, not Keith. This wasn't about Keith.

Keith just nodded dumbly and moved closer again, snaking his arm around Lance's waist and pulling him closer until their chest were pressed together, and their noses slid against each other when he pushed their lips together again. 

He kissed Lance deeper, hotter somehow, and Lance gasped into his mouth when he bit down gently on his lower lip, sending a flash of _something_ to Keith's heart at the sound. He did it again, trying to hear the sound a second time, but this time Lance _moaned_ a little, the sound soft against Keith's mouth, and Keith couldn't stop himself from tipping Lance's head back, threading his fingers in the Blue Palladin's hair as he licked into his mouth.

Lance was a very vocal kisser, and the noises, the little sighs and the cute little moans he made every time Keith stroked his tongue against Lance's or nibbled at his lips was like an arrow to Keith's chest. Lance's hands had left their spot on Keith's shoulders to roam over his chest, sliding further and further down until the could slip under Keith's shirt and over his taut abs. Keith gasped at the feeling, but didn't break the kiss, instead kissing Lance harder, tongue dipping into his pliant, hot mouth and inhaling sharply to breathe every few second when they broke apart, quickly before crashing back together.

Keith's fingers in Lance's hair tightened involuntarily when Lance let out an especially loud groan in response to Keith sucking on his tongue, and Lance moaned sharply at the feeling of his hair being tugged, the noise high and breathy. _So he likes having his hair pulled,_ Keith thought briefly, before remembering that this would never happen again. The realization had him breaking the kiss and pulling away from Lance, sharply. The air between them felt too cold.

They were both breathing heavily, pupils blown wide and mouths red and raw, and it was too much for Keith. Lance's hair was a mess. Keith ran out of the room.

~~~~

Keith stayed in his room for the rest of the day, hugging his pillow to his chest and trying not to cry. All he could think of were the kisses, the feeling of Lance's warm, hard body moving against his when they made out in the kitchen, and how he and Allura might be doing the same thing right then.

He stayed in that position for hours, wallowing in self pity with the lights off, until he heard a knock at the door. He knew that it was because he hadn't come out of his room all day, and Shiro was probably worried, but he didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Go away," he mumbled, voice flat and muffled by the pillow.

"It's Lance."

Keith sat up, frowning as he stared at the door. What was Lance doing here? No, he knew what he was doing here. He wanted to talk about the kiss, make sure that it never happened again, or maybe he wanted to ask why Keith ran out, or-

It wasn't going to help if Keith just sat there and panicked all night. He would have to talk to Lance eventually. He got up and grudgingly opened the door, wincing at the light that came flooding in from the hallway.

"Oh, sorry, were you sleeping?" Lance asked guiltily. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's fine," Keith shrugged, not bothering to say what he was actually doing as he made his way back to his bed, sitting on top of the messy sheets and staring at Lance, waiting for him to explain what he was doing in Keith's room.

"Um, so like, you've had sex," Lance stuttered, and wow, Keith did not think that Lance was going 'to say that at _all._

"I-Wha-Yeah?" he spluttered, pulling his knees to his chest, embarrassed, hiding his face in them.

Lance giggled quietly, moving closer until he was sat into e bed next to Keith.

"Would you mind showing me?" he asked quietly, leaning close to Keith, who shot off he bed and to the other side of the room, too freaked out and confused to notice the look of hurt on Lance's face.

"What?!?! Why would...do you want me to-"

"Of course I want you to, you idiot!" Lance shouted defensively, standing up, his hands in tight fists at his sides. "I asked you to kiss me! What did you think that meant?!"

"So that you could kiss other people, Lance! _Girls!_ You explicitly told me that you wanted me to kiss you so that you could kiss girls!" Keith shouted back, feeling cornered and scared and vulnerable.

"I lied! I don't like...argh! Keith, I _like_ you, you...you quiznak!" Lance hissed, stalking closer. "I wasn't sure if you liked me back, so I lied, and it was really dumb of me, I know that, but...Keith how could you not know? Everyone else saw it ages ago," Lance whispered, desperately and far too close to Keith in the dark room.

"You never said anything," Keith whispered back, not wanting to break the fragile balance they had in that moment.

"Neither did you," Lance mumbled back, even quieter, even closer, leaning in and in and in until-

Their lips met. Keith's fingers curled into Lance's shirt, pulling him closer, and Lance's arms wrapped tightly around the shorter boy, fingers winding into his soft hair.

Keith showed Lance everything he wanted to learn.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't I forget to add more Matt/Shiro stuff? Yes. Will I fix that? No. sorry. If it helps, They are very gay and confess after making out under the mistletoe. They also get married and Keith proposes to Lance after the wedding.


End file.
